The invention pertains to a protective device made of plastic, which is intended as a housing, such as an instrument housing. The invention especially pertains to a protective housing, which, at least in part, encloses an instrument housing, preferably a measuring device, such as laser equipment, and at least in sections consists of plastic.
A protective housing for a laser level is known from DE-U-200 21 781. The laser instrument is completely enclosed by the protective housing and consists of plastic material. In order to use the laser instrument, the protective housing must be opened and the laser instrument be placed on an outer surface of the protective housing.
In order to protect the laser instrument, its instrument housing is enclosed by a protective housing, which is designated as a receptacle according to EP-B-1 376 055. The protective housing has U-shaped metal brackets, which can be covered in sections with shock absorbing plastic.
U.S Pat. No. 6,128,326 reveals a construction laser with housing, which has handles that consist of a solid core of hard plastic and a sheathing of foamed-up plastic.
A hazard light in accordance with DE-A-20 29 968 is enclosed by two interlocking spherical shells that serve as protection. The plastic spherical shells can have elastic buffers made from rubber or soft plastic to prevent sliding.
In order to protect a laser instrument, the JP-A-2002 071 350 provides that the housing is enclosed by a rubber shell.